


A Reading According to Gabriel

by fatedfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Crack, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Rewriting Bible Passages, What Even Did I Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tells the Winchesters and Castiel a 'Christmas story'.</p><p> </p><p>Or: The one where Gabriel rewrites part of the Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Reading According to Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this started out as a legitimate idea that I got in church today... The Gospel was the one where Gabriel tells Mary that she's pregnant with Jesus, and I thought, "Oh, I should write something with that!"
> 
> I researched the passage so that I could write it as accurately as possible... And then the story ran away and turned into a crackfic...

“Sammy! Dean-o! Want to hear a Christmas story?” Gabriel exclaimed, landing on the couch between the two hunters suddenly.

“Jesus Christ…!” Dean yelled, jerking away from the archangel suddenly occupying the seat next to him. “Warn a guy before you do that, man!”

“Gabriel was not the Christ child, Dean,” Castiel said from behind the couch. Dean sighed and leaned forward into his hands while Sam tried (unsuccessfully) to stifle his laughter. Dean glared at his brother over the shorter angel’s head.

Sam composed himself eventually and turned to Gabriel. “Sure, what’s your story, Gabe?”

Gabriel cleared his throat.

\---

“In the sixth month, the angel Gabriel was sent from God to a town of Kansas called Lawrence…”

“Wait a minute!” Sam interrupted. “I don’t think that’s how it goes…”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? Are you the archangel who was sent on this? No? Very well. No more objections.”

Sam rolled his eyes, putting on one of his patented bitchfaces, but let Gabriel continue.

“Now, where was I…?”

\---

Gabriel went through the whole passage of his going to inform Mary that she would conceive the baby Jesus, replacing everything to do with Sam or Dean. At the end of the story, his audience was staring at him blankly.

“I fail to see how that was a Christmas story, brother,” Castiel said at length. “It had nothing to do with the holiday, except that it vaguely followed the storyline of the Virgin Mary learning she was pregnant.”

Gabriel frowned at the seraph. “It’s a Christmas story because I said so!” He said, pouting slightly. “Also, there’s been mistletoe above you and Dean the whole time.” He pointed above the hunter’s head, where a sprig of mistletoe was hanging between the hunter and the angel. The last thing the two heard before the archangel flew away with Sam was his laughter.

 


	2. Gabriel's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I went and actually rewrote the Bible passage like I'd originally intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went back to rewrite the Bible passage... It still didn't turn out how I originally intended it to, but mostly because I'd actually had a loose guide during church when I originally got the idea and I no longer remember what it was... But I still like how it turned out, and I hope you did, too. :)

In the sixth month, the angel Gabriel was sent from God to a town of Kansas called Lawrence, to a woman married to a man named John, of the house of Winchester, and the woman’s name was Mary. And coming to her, he said, “Hail, favored one! The Lord is with you.” But she was greatly troubled at what was said and pondered what sort of greeting this might be.

Then the angel said to her, “Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with God. Behold, you will conceive in your womb and bear a son, and you shall name him Samuel. He will be great and will be called Son of the Most High, and et cetera.”

But Mary said to the angel, “Why does this suddenly sound a lot like a loose interpretation of a Bible reading?”

And the angel said to her in reply, “Well, that’s a little rude. I just came to congratulate you on having a second kid. But I guess following tradition has never really been the Winchester way, has it?”

Mary said, “Well, then, thank you for telling me.” Then the angel departed from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this little piece of... I don't even know what to call this... Feel free to leave me a review with your opinion!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do while I'm at church... I'm a terrible Christian...


End file.
